Talk:Gotenks (Universe 18)/@comment-27989701-20170210214722/@comment-28298414-20170211052417
Hello Malacassida. While it is not "confirmed" by Salagir or anyone else on the team, but the material itself highly indicates that Gotenks could split himself at will. On page 1160 Gotenks was clearly struggling with the carbonite, and since he was in a high state of danger he knew the carbonite was going to be his end. And the very next page, Gotenks literally diffuses but with a shocking twist; the carbonite is gone with Goten saying "Ha Ha! Nothing can touch us!". This remark alone highly suggests that Gotenks 'purposefully' difused himself in a attempt to get rid of the carbonite, with his fusees, Goten and Trunks, pleased that the tactic worked. Otherwise why would Goten and Trunks be so happy on page 1161 to become themselves again despite fusing into Gotenks twice? Answer: To get rid of the carbonite. As for the time limit or the too much damage perceptions, I highly doubt either one was the reason on why Gotenks diffused at that particular moment. For the time limit, Gotenks literally just refused moments ago using a different method compared to the "insta / merge" variant that ends in a few seconds. Despite not much material was revealed about the exact conditions of this fusion, but clearly it is a "improved" version of the original fusion dance. And since DBM is based on canon material, if five minutes came up then Gotenks would have immediately returned to his normal form before losing his fusion altogether (as shown during his battle against Super Buu). But that didn't happen. Instead Gotenks immediately diffused completely at such a "perfect" opportunity that would have otherwised been his end. Too much of a coincidence for the time factor if I say so myself. As for the damge argument, that only happened in the 13th movie 'Wrath of the dragon', which depicted Gotenks turning back into Goten and Trunks upon being hit by Hirudegarn. Now while plausible, but this perception has one major flaw; Goten's statement on page 1161. Why would Goten be so happy for Gotenks to recieve so much damage that he would have difused, which will possibly cost him the match (which it did moments later)? The answer is obvious my friend, with the panels and Goten's line clearly indicates that the diffusion was on purpose than due to receiving too much damage. But lets assume that it was by too much damage as it was shown in the movie. Gotenks would have immediately turn back into Goten and Trunks, but they wont be super saiyans (or possibly conscious too) as the DMB comic displays, let alone "glad" about it either. Now while the carbonite may have disappered due to the act of diffusing, but both Goten and Trunks would not be transformed or happy about it either. Thus by reasonable deduction, I have came to the conclusion that Gotenks "must" have turn into Goten and Trunks by will with the hopes that his tactic would get rid of the carbonte. And since the carbonite was gone, Goten and Trunks were pleased about it with the former even remarking about their untouchability. If you have any more concerns about my decison, please contact me either on this page, my message wall, or even on the DBM forum if you prefer. And if you feel like you need another opinion, we shall even ask Arte about this too if you prefer.